


没有心的公主

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，日常ooc 童话au讲一个很短的童话故事。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	没有心的公主

从前有一个王国诞生了一个女儿，她的眼睛比湛蓝的天空还要透彻，她的头发比午后的阳光还要明亮，国王很喜欢这个天使一般的女儿，于是给她起名叫安吉拉。  
整个王国都在为公主的诞生而庆祝，只有王国的预言家眉头紧锁。  
“这是一个没有心的孩子”他这么说。  
“以后一定会带来灾祸”  
国王和王后勃然大怒，他们下令把预言家关进了大牢，庆祝公主诞生的宴会依旧进行着，王后甚至把整个王国最忠心的骑士给了刚出生的安吉拉。

日子一天天过去，从出生就聚集了所有人目光的公主渐渐长大，这时候国王明白了预言家的话，他们的女儿不会哭，不会笑，不会欢喜，不会生气，她没有任何人类应有的感情，她是个没有心的怪物。  
起初国王和王后还在努力的拯救公主，他们走访了世界各地的名医却没有一人能赐给公主一颗心，没有感情的公主在王国引起了恐慌，终于在她十四岁那年，国王和王后承受不住压力将她驱逐出了王国。  
没有心的公主失去了一切，除了她忠心的骑士。

骑士叫做法拉，是骑士长的女儿。她曾对公主发过誓一辈子都要在她身边，现在即使公主被驱逐她也没有任何怨言的跟在她身边保护她。无论公主变成什么样，安吉拉永远是她的公主，她奉献自己忠诚的人。

骑士带着公主走向了世界尽头的冰封之海，她听说那里有传说中的海洋之心，如果公主没有心，那她就给公主一颗心。

晚上露宿在野外，法拉问公主“公主，你觉得辛苦吗？”  
安吉拉摇头回答“赶路确实很累，但什么是辛苦，我们不是在向目的地进发吗？”她碧蓝色的眼中一片空洞。  
当猎杀动物当晚餐的时候，法拉问公主“公主，你觉得悲伤吗？”  
安吉拉摇了摇头“如果不吃东西我们就会饿死，我为什么要悲伤？而且什么是悲伤？”  
“悲伤就是看到逝去的事物感受到的遗憾吧，因为无法挽回所以伴随着眼泪”法拉解释，安吉拉懵懂的点了点头。

当到达邻国的边境时，一个村庄正在被怪物屠杀，公主和她的骑士远远的看着那片鲜血染红的土地。  
“公主，你会为这些人的逝去而心痛吗？”法拉问。  
“心痛是什么？”公主摇头，她将手放在胸口的位置，属于她的那颗心脏在有节奏的跳动。  
“它不疼”  
“换一种说法吧，你会为这些人难过吗？”法拉没有任何不耐。  
“我为什么要为他们难过，是因为他们的死吗？”公主虽然没有感情，但她常年来一直观察着人们的感情。“我们都会死，只不过是早晚的问题，而且我们也无能为力不是吗？”  
法拉握住了自己的剑  
“并不是无能为力，如果公主希望我可以拯救那个村子”  
“这是你自己想做的吗？为什么要过问我？”  
“因为我是你的骑士，公主殿下。

两人一路风餐露宿终于来到了世界尽头的冰封之海，一片雪白笼罩在曾经碧蓝的海洋上，巨大的蓝龙守护着它的财宝，那其中有海洋之心。  
法拉与蓝龙战斗了三天三夜终于杀死了巨龙，安吉拉在一边静静地看着，空洞的眼中依旧没有任何神采，面无表情的脸上依旧没有情绪的起伏，她看着伤痕累累的法拉歪头，那跳动的心脏似乎有微微的疼痛，安吉拉轻轻捂住胸口，可她仍然不理解，包括法拉的忠诚。

“我是个被抛弃的公主，所以现在已经不是什么公主了，你为什么要为我这么拼命？”安吉拉对拿着剑支撑自己的法拉递出了一块洁白的手帕。  
“因为你是我的公主”  
“这么流血并不好”她握住法拉脱臼的手臂，法拉将怀中沾满血的海洋之心放在了公主面前。  
“公主，你喜欢吗？”  
“如果是你希望的话，我喜欢”安吉拉把海洋之心放在了心口的位置，上面的血迹还没有擦干。

海洋之心并没让无心的公主拥有一颗正常的心脏，它甚至无法取代公主那颗坏掉的心，负伤的骑士不多做休息，她决定去世界南边的熔岩之地取得传说中的熔岩结晶，据说那灼热的结晶能融化世界上一切被封闭的东西，包括人的心。

两人又风餐露宿的慢慢移动，一路上经历了许多稀奇古怪的事物，但公主依旧毫无感觉。  
“你不离开我吗？”公主问出了她已经问过不下百遍的问题。  
“你是我的公主殿下，我是你最忠诚的骑士”法拉恭敬的行礼。  
“可我早就不是公主了”  
“但在我心中，您就是我的公主殿下”法拉再次说出了她不下百遍誓言。

很快，世界的最南边也近在咫尺，这时的安吉拉已经长成了一个出佻的美人，只是她依旧没有任何感情，而骑士依旧是她的骑士，无论如何也不会离开她的存在。  
当两人站在熔岩之龙的面前时，公主的手不禁握紧了衣袖，法拉抽出手中的剑，眼中倒影着比容颜还要灼热的火焰。  
“我会为你付出一切，我的公主”她这么说着，无视着龙威，一步一步的向那传说中不灭的巨龙走去。  
安吉拉张了张嘴，但什么也没能说出来。

后来，南方永远燃烧着的烈火熄灭了，随着那头不灭之龙庞大身躯的倾倒一起。安吉拉看着从一片焦黑中走出的那个鲜红人影，她的手中拿着一颗红色结晶。  
“公主，我为你拿来了”法拉脸上带着开心的笑容，安吉拉像往常一样跑过去迎接自己骑士的归来。  
然后那个永远屹立不倒的身影轰然倒塌，再也没了气息。安吉拉静静跪坐在法拉的身体旁边，一瞬间，没有心的公主面无表情地脸上平生第一次有了眼泪。


End file.
